starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen (StarCraft II)
The queen is a zerg support unit that appears in StarCraft II. Despite a shared name, it is a vastly different unit from its predecessor, first notably now walking on the ground. Multiple queens can be created as of October 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17.AJ, LordofAscension, Joneagle X. 2008-10-11. Live Coverage. Starcraft.org Accessed 2008-10-17. Overview The queens of the post-Brood War era are quite different from their predecessors. The full details are currently unknown, but it is known that queens now have the advanced ability to manipulate their "offspring"; for instance, they engineered the zergling morph to the baneling, a breed that can contain its explosive energies until just the right moment.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Game Unit The queen is now a ground unit with a powerful attack,Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Shoemaker, Brad. 2008-03-10. Starcraft II Hands-On - Zerg Rush!. Gamespot. Accessed 2008-03-12. consisting of spines launched by the "wings" on its back. In a post-BlizzCon patch, the queen became a very powerful anti-air attacker.Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Press Q&A (Part 3). Youtube. Accessed 2009-02-28. Production and Evolution The queen emerges directly from the hatchery (meaning it is not morphed from a larva but walks out of the hatchery) and requires a spawning pool.Medievaldragon. 2008-03-11. IGN - Starcraft 2 Preview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-03-11. Abilities Upgrades Development The original queen did not play the role of leader and creator of the Swarm, which is something Blizzard Entertainment changed for StarCraft II. Blizzard worked on the queen for two years. Previous versions of the queen actually produced units, but since there could only be one queen, this left the zerg unit production system too vulnerable (as the queen could be hunted and killed). Removed abilities These abilities were removed in the build displayed at BlizzCon 2008.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. The mutate larvae ability was removed as of February 2009Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. as the original concept proved tedious with timed life.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Unique version Before BlizzCon 2008, only one queen could be produced at a time.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures. 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. It was not a super unit or hero unit, however, and required other units to help defend it against attacks.Zerg Announcement Interview (translated). StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. The queen used to evolve over the course of the game, growing in size as it did so.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Morphing to the Large Queen required a lair, while the Huge Queen required a hive. If the queen dies, it can be produced again at the hatchery/lair/hive with any existing upgrades. The queen no longer does this.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. Lost Spawning Structures Abilities The queen used to spawn numerous types of structures upon the creep. Creep does not belong to any one player, which gave the queen the ability to spawn structures upon "enemy" creep in enemy bases. This ability has since been lost.Karune. 2008-07-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 41. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-16. When the queen created a structure, she was not required on-site like an SCV; rather, she built in much the same way that a probe creates protoss structures.Gunnar "Leord" Petzall 2008-03-14. The Zerg Queen. IncGamers. Accessed 2008-04-11. The queen had base defense duties, including laying eggs that hatched into suicide attackers.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. Creep Move Queens moved slowly when not on creep, making "queen-rushing" difficult.Browder, Dustin and Kevin Yu. 2008-06-05. Episode 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-5. Queens were much more powerful in overall combat ability on the creep.Freelancer. 2008-06-28. FIRST WWI StarCraft 2 Sneak Peak. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-28. They appear to have gained the standard Creep Move ability, a 30% increase in speed on creep, as of October 2008.Karune. 2008-10-01. StarCraft II Discussion Topic: Zerg Creep. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-05. Images File:Queen SC2 DevRend1.jpg|Development render. File:Queen SC2 CineZergTrail1.jpg|A queen on Char File:Queen SC2 CineZergTrail3.jpg|Queen's face revealed File:Queen SC2 CineZergTrail2.jpg|A queen with eggs (post-Brood War) File:Queen SC2 Head1.jpg|Portrait. References